Tik Tok
by aedy
Summary: In his description of what-kind-of-drunk-are-you-?, Finn really should have included the cuddly-drunk-that-doesn't-know-what-the-hell-he-is-doing because Noah Puckerman, the badass Puck, is exactly that kind of drunk.


**Title**: Tik Tok_  
_**Characters**: Puck, Kurt, Glee Club **  
Genre**: Romance, Humor **  
Warnings**: un-betaed, **Spoilers 2x14 "Blame It On the Alcohol"** **  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt **  
Rating**: NC-17 **  
Words Count**: 2083 **  
A/N**: I was reading a comment over at 's community made by deviant_dev and I had to write this little oneshot. Because seriously, when Rachel yelled "Sping the Bottle", the first thing that came up to my mind, was "OMG made Puck and Kurt kiss!" of course it didn't happen, but we have fan fictions for our favourite ship. The title is pretty stupid, and I don't like the song, but it's 1.16 a.m. and it was the first thing that came up to my mind. **  
Summary**: _In his description of what-kind-of-drunk-are-you-?, Finn really should have included the cuddly-drunk-that-doesn't-know-what-the-hell-he-is-doing because Noah Puckerman, the badass Puck, is exactly that kind of drunk._

**Tik Tok**

_My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Get your hands up  
Put your hands up _

In his description of what-kind-of-drunk-are-you-?, Finn really should have included the cuddly-drunk-that-doesn't-know-what-the-hell-he-is-doing because Noah Puckerman, the badass Puck, is exactly that kind of drunk.

Kurt is minding his own business trying not to puke as Blaine keeps sucking Rachel's face, when someone literally falls down next to him giggling. He arcs an eyebrow and that 'you're absolutely crazy' expression that he once gave Rachel when she said that she was psychic, comes up on his face as he stares at Noah Puckerman giggling like a little school girl.

"'Sup, Hummel?" he says, and his voice is a little slurred and that ridiculous pair of glasses is still on his nose.

Kurt's expression turns into one of disgust as Puck leans forward and puts his nose in his hair and inhales deeply. "What the hell are you doing, Puckerman?" and he only ever calls him that when he's angry.

He tries to push Puck away, but the drunken boy throws an arm over his shoulder and brings him closer smashing their lips together. Kurt's eyes widen because really, stupid jocks should really stop stealing his kisses. His eyes are open wide as he just stand there unable to move a single finger.

Puck is moving his mouth against his so sloppily, that Kurt really hopes for him that his sober-kisses are way better than this.

"Mf..." he tries to say something against Puck's mouth, but it's of no use. So he brings his hands up and puts them against the boy's muscular chest trying to push him back, but, apparently, in Puck's drunken mind, that means that he's enjoying the kiss and 'please, do go on.'

Puck slides a hand in his hair to keep him place and Kurt really has to breath, so he keeps trying to push him away. When Puck's other hand starts to slide under his shirt, he yelps and finally manages to break free.

"Get your dirty, unmanicured hands off me, you drunken Neanderthal." He tries to use his most effective bitch-voice, but apparently, Puck is turned on by people insulting him, so he simply smiles flirtatiously at Kurt.

And then the jock leans in again, this time licking his cheek and putting his nose back in his hair to inhale once more. He sighs deeply and the warm breath coming out of his mouth tickles Kurt's skin.

"You smell so good," he whispers huskily and tries to steal another kiss, but this time, Kurt manages to duck out of the way before their lips can collide.

"I'm aware that everyone has lost all control at this party except for me and Finn, but being drunk won't save you from being kicked in the balls if you try that again, Puckerman." Kurt gets up from Rachel's stage where he was sitting and glares at Puck to make it clear that he's not interested. But of course, Puck has this completely awed expression on his face.

Kurt opens his mouth a couple of times as if to ask what the hell is wrong with him, but Lauren Zizes is suddenly standing at his side.

"He's a lousy kisser, isn't him?" she asks, sounding bored. She reaches out, grabs her glass back from Puck and puts them on.

Kurt arcs an eyebrow in her direction trying not to notice how Puck keeps staring at him like he's the only thing in the whole room. "I wasn't aware that you two are a thing."

"Oh, we're not. He's just my bitch." Lauren takes a sip from her drink and smirks. "Anyway, you better stop trying to treat him bad or he'll jump you again."

Puck is still sitting on the edge of the stage, and Kurt and Lauren are looking at him as if he was some sort of strange species that they're studying.

"I've always treated him like he was scum." He looks around the room where Santana is once again licking salt from Brittany's stomach and Blaine and Rachel are curled up on the couch making out and groping each other. "This is way too creepy," he whispers.

"That's because you're still sober." Lauren passes her plastic glass to him and he studies the dark liquid inside. He's already been drunk once in his life, and he has no intention of doing it again, especially since he tends to hallucinate.

"I don't drink," he says to Lauren. Who looks at him disgusted.

"You're boring. Drink the damn thing and loose up. My God, you're like Berry." She turns around and leaves.

Kurt tightens his hold around the plastic glass and looks around trying to find Finn and beg him to leave, but of course, Finn is occupied with Quinn. Blaine has one hand under Rachel's awful dress (and he can't believe that Blaine is turned on by that and not by his amazing outfit), Mercedes is laughing with Tina while Mike is asleep on the floor. Santana has her shirt off and is sitting on Sam's lap while Brittany in sitting on Artie's and they're groping each other.

He closes his eyes and quickly downs the contents of Lauren's glass. He's wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he feels a pair of arms coming around his waist to hug him close.

Then he feels Puck starts humping him and he blushes furiously. "I'm so not drunk enough for this," he says and Puck laughs in the crook of his neck before biting softly the skin there.

"Puck?" He's pretty sure that he's going to have a mark in the morning and what is he supposed to tell his father? "Noah?" he tries again, but of course it doesn't stop the boy from reaching around and start trying to get his hand inside his skin tight jeans. "PUCKERMAN!" he yells, and everyone is way too gone to care about his shout but Puck mumbles something that sounds like a 'what?'

"Hands above the waist," he says and Puck lets him go for a moment and Kurt is relieved, thinking that maybe it's going to end there. But then Puck is spinning him around so he can starts grinding his erection against his crotch. And he's too busy to consider the absurdity of what is happening to notice when Puck leans in again for another kiss.

This time, when Kurt opens his mouth in surprise to ask what the hell he's doing, Puck sneaks his tongue inside his mouth and moans loudly. He should really, really push the boy back and run for the hills, but then, and he really doesn't know how the hell it happened, he finds himself lying on the stage with Puck on top of him.

"You're so hot." Puck licks his neck until his tongue reaches Kurt's lobe and then he nibbles at it. "So fierce," he grinds his crotch against Kurt's and this time Kurt can't do anything but moan because he's still a seventeen years old boy with crazy hormones. "Gosh, you're so hot, babe."

"You're not... ah..." he arches under Puck and moans again. "Remember... anything...?" His hands find their way in Puck's mohawk and Kurt thinks that he's really losing his mind if he's doing this. And he's not even drunk...

Puck doesn't answer but grinds harder against him and at this moment, Kurt kind of lose sense of what is happening and, not even a little ashamed of himself, he discovers that he's hard... that Noah Puckerman actually made him hard and that if he keeps all this up, Noah Puckerman is going to be the first boy Kurt has ever done "stuff" with.

Puck lifts his head a little and gives a tiny little smile at Kurt before attaching his mouth again. It's still too sloppy, and there's way too tongue and too spit, and he does know what Harry frigging Potter meant now... for one crazy instant, he even thinks that maybe Karofsky would be a better kisser.

Puck takes his lower lip between his teeth and sucks on it and maybe it's kind of gross because Puck is practically drooling on his chin, but it's kind of hot too and Kurt ignores the tastes of alcohol of Puck's tongue and slides his own inside the wet mouth of the teen.

They kiss until they need to breath and then they start to grind against each other uncaring that the room is full of people and only one of them has the excuse of being drunk... they continue until Puck opens his mouth in a silent scream and says, his voice broke from the pleasure, "You're something else, Hummel," and then goes rigid for a moment and comes in his jeans.

Kurt's breath is labored and he feels like he has just run for a marathon and come last. He looks at Puck who is panting above him and asks, his bitchiness back in place, "That's it? Gosh you're lousy, Puckerman." He puts his hands flat on his chest and manages to turn them so Puck is the one lying on his back. "You didn't even make me come," he says.

He puts his hands on Puck's shoulders and starts rocking against Puck. He thinks that since everyone is drunk, no one is really going to notice what they're doing and it's not like Puck will remember anything in the morning.

"I really thought you were a stud," Kurt says, his voice coming lower than usual. "And you should really work on your kissing skills because..." he breaks into a moan when Puck squeezes his ass hard to get him closer. "I... may have... kissed... kissed..." Puck is once again licking his neck and Kurt is really way too close to the edge to keep talking. Throwing his head back, he starts to grind down harder and harder and, when Puck's hand slides under his shirt and scratches his back, finally comes with a groan.

And right after the bliss of having had his first orgasm that doesn't come from his own hand, he opens his eyes, sees Puck still panting underneath him and kind of freaks out. He springs to his feet and practically runs up to where Finn is snogging Quinn. He grabs his shirt and yanks him back.

"Let's go home." He retrieves his jacket and Finn's without giving the boy time to utter a single word. He glances at Blaine on his way upstairs and finds him still snogging Rachel so he guess that he won't be going back with him and Finn.

He runs out of the Berry's house and straight in his car. He has to wait for at least ten minutes before Finn makes his way to his car, and of course, as luck would have it, Puck is with him.

"We have to take Puck home with us because his mother can't see him like this."

Puck looks at Kurt and smirks arching an eyebrow looking like a lion hunting for its prey, and Kurt shivers in his seat.

They drive in silence, no one wanting to talk about what was going on at the party and, with the same silence, they arrive home and get in their respective rooms for what is left of the night.

Kurt tosses in bed until he finally hears his father and Carole waking up. He waits to hear them going downstairs before sliding off his bed to go to the bathroom. Just as he steps out of the door, he runs into Puck, like, literally runs into him and Puck barely manages to catch him on time.

Puck has that typical expression that someone has when they have just got up from the bed. He studies Kurt with a confused expression like he's trying to remember something and Kurt can clearly sees when the events of just a few hours before come back to his mind, because his eyes widen and he opens his mouth a couple of times before finally just stand there staring at Kurt.

Blushing furiously, Kurt scurries into the bathroom and all Puck can do as he stares at him running away, is grinning like an idiot and say, "Damn!"


End file.
